The following description of background art and examples may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations, together with disclosures not known to the relevant prior art, to at least some examples of embodiments of the present invention but provided by the invention. Some of such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other of such contributions of the invention will be apparent from the related context.
Some examples of the present disclosure relate to smart locks which are provided at doors, for example of flats, offices etc. Home smart locks in residential buildings are almost all battery powered. Thus, a smart lock which can provide a radio connection via Bluetooth, for example, would require a large power amount when the Bluetooth connection would always be on. Thus, usually the smart lock will not emit a Bluetooth signal all the time. Hence, a user is needs to open his/her phone application, for example, to open the door. This is cumbersome for the user.